


Thieves

by SmoothSundanceSmooth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Minor characters may be referenced throughout, Season/Series 01, Will switch between Laura/Carmilla POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothSundanceSmooth/pseuds/SmoothSundanceSmooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Carmilla stole and one time Laura stole from Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped in to my head one night when I was supposed to be doing uni work. I've got the other chapters planned, but the actual writing of these chapters will depend entirely on the spare time I have. Hopefully it will be completed in no time! In the mean time, I hope you enjoy! - L
> 
> -
> 
> Tumblr: karnsteincarmillakarnstein.tumblr.com

i. Laura barely had time to swing her chair round as she heard the door to her dorm burst open. She also wouldn’t exactly call herself ‘prepared’ for the sight that followed the intrusion. She'd spent the best part of her day trying, to no avail, to locate her friend and roommate who had gone missing a matter of hours ago. Despite the fact that everyone was insisting Betty had just up and left, Laura wasn't buying it and trying to get to the bottom of her disappearance was not only stressful, but also completely exhausting. Therefore, it's no surprise that the last thing she was expecting was to be greeted with was the sight of a pale, dark haired, beautiful stranger entering her room without so much as a knock. For a moment she said nothing, a little too stunned by the interruption of her video rant. Then she heard the raspy voice of the girl in front of her direct a _“Hey”_ towards her and her brain caught up a little bit.

“Um, excuse me, but who the hell are you?” She may have seemed abrupt and slightly rude, but beautiful stranger or not this girl had just waltzed in to her dorm room like she owned the place. She was met with the reply of _“Carmilla. I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.”_ She felt her ears burn slightly with the overly-familiar nickname, but once again her brain caught up with what _Carmilla_ had just said and alarm bells started going off.

“My what?”

_“Your new roommate.”_ This wasn’t making any sense. Betty had barely been gone 24 hours and now this girl shows up claiming to be her apparent replacement. To say the least, it didn’t sit right with Laura.

“I have a roommate.” 

_“Well, don’t you catch on fast.”_ Okay, number one – rude. Number two, she felt herself beginning to get agitated with this new girl pretty quick. After a long day of playing Veronica Mars the last thing she needed was some girl talking down to her with sarcastic comments and snide remarks.

“No, I mean I have a pre-existing roommate. A prior roommate. Her name is Betty.” 

_“Oh yeah? Where’s she?”_ Her heart sunk a little at the thought of her missing friend whom she’d been unable to locate for too long.

“She’s… Missing right now.”

_“I see. So, you can’t produce this Betty or anything, but you’d like me to leave?”_ Laura rolled her eyes a little. This Carmilla seemed a little dramatic. 

“Well I wouldn’t put it exactly like tha-” By this point she saw her sauntering over to her- Betty’s bed and was able to take her in up close. The dark leather pants she was wearing made Laura’s lips part slightly and her matching black crop top was enough to scatter her thoughts slightly. Rude or not, this was definitely one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever laid eyes upon, never mind had a conversation with. She said nothing for a moment, until she realised that Carmilla had been rifling through Betty’s bag and had extracted a $20 bill before tucking it loosely in to her back pocket. Oh _hell_ no.

“What are you doing?” 

_“Well, you see, I may not have a missing roommate, but what I do have is a letter from the dean of students that says I live here now.”_ Carmilla continued pawing at Betty’s belongings as she spoke, an underlying patronising tone in her voice. Laura concluded that she’d also never met anybody who was such a raging b- _ad_ … person, in her life up until now. She wasn’t about to just sit there and watch her steal all her friend’s clothes – which didn’t make much sense anyway considering she believed this Carmilla probably didn’t own anything that wasn’t black. She stood up quickly, waving her hands in an irritated manner.

“Stop that! Those are not yours!” She stood in front of her defiantly, wondering how she managed to get stuck with a roommate who was not only rude and sarcastic, but clearly a seasoned criminal. Her Dad’s voice popped in to her head for a second warning her about thieves and other dangerous criminals, but this girl didn’t seem remotely dangerous. Annoying and unapproachable on the other hand…

_“Well, they’re in my half room, cutie. And possession is nine tenths.”_ As Carmilla held up Betty’s pink crop top which had her name printed across it in a sort of tacky silver glitter, Laura felt herself snap. She didn’t lose her cool often, but the stupid flirty nicknames and condescending attitude was getting too much for her to handle. She was beginning to wonder what she’d actually seen in this girl when she first walked through the door. She snatched back the top from Carmilla, speaking slowly and in what she hoped was an intimidating manner.

“This isn’t your room.” She actually felt proud for a moment of how well she’d spoken up against this stranger, but it was short lived. Carmilla seemed less intimidated and more exasperated by her resistance.

_“Tell you what. You cough up Betty and I’ll hit the road. But until then…”_ And with that she snatched back the crop top and turned back to Betty’s bed, moving around her things to make some room. Laura wasn’t sure what had made her angrier: The fact that she didn’t seem even slightly put off by her clear distaste or the fact that, without Betty, there was almost no hope of getting this girl to leave the dorm room. One thing she had never been particularly good at was hiding how she felt about things, particularly in the face of injustice. She considered herself to have a pretty sound moral compass which led her to be particularly vocal in a variety of matters which may or may not have involved her over the course of her life. So, staying calm and collected? Absolutely not one of Laura’s qualities.

“Oh, this is not happening. You are not my new roommate!” Carmilla seemed to be outright ignoring her at this point, in favour of sprawling out on Betty’s bed like a cat who just got the cream, but she’d be damned if she was going to stop her tirade now.

“I’m gonna find Betty, and you’re gonna be out of here so fast there’s gonna be scorch marks on those leather pants of yours.” She felt her breathing pick up slightly after she finished her rant. The smug look that Carmilla had on her face was doing absolutely nothing to calm her down. Laura made sure to keep her eyes away from the creamy white patch of skin that was showing where the other girl’s top a ridden up even more. She looked so damn _pleased_ with herself. How could she not care that the bed she was laying on belonged to a girl who was missing and very possibly hurt? Laura couldn’t take it anymore and let out a deep sigh, before turning her back on the intruder and sitting back down at her computer. Fine, if this was the only way to get the girl to leave then she’d be up all night searching for Betty if she had to. This was not going to be a permanent situation – that’s what she kept telling herself. She refused to room with a rude, callous girl who didn’t seem to care about anything beyond her own world. Why was she even here in the first place? In all honesty, Laura didn’t care to ask at this point. All she knew was that she needed her out and Betty back so she was going to find a way to make that happen. Besides, this girl was a thief! How was she meant to sleep knowing the girl resting barely one metre away from her might just steal something of hers?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)  
> Tumblr: karnsteincarmillakarnstein.tumblr.com


End file.
